I'd Lie
by BlackShiniChan
Summary: ShinichiRan A simple night out on Ran's birthday with Shinichi. Will they confess to each other?


* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cuz I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
that I know all his favorite songs  
and.. _

_**I'd Lie**_

Ran looked at the teenaged boy beside her, who was talking at a rate that could only be placed as how a school girl would talk to her boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of their roles being reversed as she listened to him talk about the lastest Cases that have been keeping occupied and away from her. She loved the way his eyes lite up as he talked about the hardest case of his life, but at the same time she could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes. She choose to ignore those emotions and focused on the ones she loved the most. She almost felt as if she was in the passanger's seat of the biggest tale of both their lives, as she watched him lie through his teeth.

It was almost ironic how good she could read him, but pretend as if everything he said was true. She watched those beautiful blue eyes look at her with affection, regreat, guilt...well a number of emotions and shades of blues. She faked a smile as she continued to play, listen to Shinichi. She smirked at his attempt to cheer her up with a joke. He was always bad with those things. She knew that he'd only be around a short time as she looked at his face, asking. "How long are you going to be here?" He gave a weak smile, his expression false, as his eyes told her the truth.

"Not long..."

"That's okay, you should call more often!" He gave her a true smile at this, and she was amazed at how calm she was acting. She grabed on to his hand and dragged him to the resturant that they planned to go to. "I'm glad, that your here, even if it's for a short time, Shinichi." She watched him as he looked at her. She'd never tell him how much better she was at reading him, then he was her.

* * *

_I could tell you his favorite colors red  
He loves to argue,_

_born on the fourth  
his mother's beautiful,_

* * *

"It's really beautiful out tonight..." He said absently, as he watched Ran walking infront of him. He watched as she spun around to look at him and nod. "I'm surprized that the Kudo curse isn't working today!" Ran said laughing lightly. "No cases, no one's died, it's really amazing!" She loved the laugh that left Shinichi's lips.

"Yeah, it is." He smirked at her and walked ahead slightly. "Ran...Every feel as if you can read others, but you can never understand the ones around you?" He laughed slightly, blushing. She smiled at him as she caught up, catching his blush. "That's only you" She entangled her fingers around his, and pulled him to move faster.

"Come on, Shinichi! I really want to see that movie!"

She laughed at his expression. She didn't want to think of anything serious...not tonight.

* * *

She watched him as the movie played, she wondered if he noticed her watching him. If he did, he didn't indicate it. She looked back at the romance movie that she lost interest in the moment it started playing. She only wanted a reason to watch him.

A smile graced her lips as she noticed he was falling asleep, this always happens when the movie is anything besides a mistery. Nothing seems to keep his attention if it can't boggle him. Everything was so black and white for him. She could see he was avoiding something that he wanted to bring up, even now as she watched him dropping off into a slight daze in the somnolent mood the movie created.

* * *

_I could tell you his favorite colors red  
He loves to argue,_

_born on the fourth  
his mother's beautiful,_

* * *

She smiled as he slept on her should through the movie. He had seemed tired through the whole day that he spent with her. In the beginning of the day, it was as if it was straining for him to be walking around, then he seemed to brighten up as the day went on. Now, he seemed to be tired from walking around all day with her, in and out of resturants, malls, bookstores...etc.

She felt a sad feeling wash over her as the couple in the movie kissed.

The night would be over soon...

* * *

_H_

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
and pray for a miracle

* * *

She woke him up as the movie ended, and listened to him appoligie for not really watching the movie. She smiled during the courses of "I'm sorry" to "Please don't be mad.". She loved the puzzled expression that crossed his face as he noticed her smiling. She laughed and started walking out of the theater, having him to jog to catch up to her. They talked all the way to the detective agency. From the window of the agency she watched his back as he walked towards his home. She smiled sadly as she turned to go to bed, saying goodnight to her father as she headed to her room. She secrectly wished Conan was home, so she could cuddle him and tell him about her date.

She could always do that tomorrow, when he got back from his uncle's.

She changed slowly, still only thinking of Shinichi. It was nice having him taking her out for her birthday. It really did wonders seeing him again after so long, even if it was for a day. She smiled at the fact that she knew something he didn't. She could see through everything he did, while, he could see through everything but her heart. She turned out her light and crawled into bed, dreaming of her detective that she loved so much.

* * *

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors red  
He loves to argue, oh and it kills me  
His mothers beautiful,_

* * *

The next morning, Conan came home, hating himself for being such a coward last night. _I couldn't even tell her I love her! She must think I'm an idot._ He looked up at Ran as she came out of her room and walked to the kitchen. He could smell the fresh shampoo in her hair that was still slightly damp. _It's surprizing she hasn't even realized about me yet... _He smiled and followed his 'nee-chan' into the kitchen, giving her a good morning scare.

"Ah! Good morning, Conan-kun! You won't believe the nig-"

* * *

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_


End file.
